Bloody Puddles
Death, be not proud, though some have called thee Might and dreadful, for thou art not so: For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow Die not, poor Death; not yet canst thou kill me? From Rest and Sleep, which but thy picture be, Much pleasure, then from thee much more must flow; And soonest our best men with thee do go- Rest of their bones and souls' delivery!! Thou'rt slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men, And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell; And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well And better than thy stroke. Why swell'st thou then? 0ne short sleepless past, we wake eternally, And Death shall become God: '''Death, thou shalt never die! '''-John Doe My name is Michael, I have been killed. I was once a fan of Peppa Pig like yourself. She was my hero...my Goddess. But, I was deceived by her inner demon. I now am a slave to the master, Satan himself. I have done nothing to receive such a fate, I was a wandering, curious, naive sheep. I HAVE BEEN CUT OPEN AND DROWNED BY HER I must past my story on in order to help the evident ones. I was six years old, about to turn seven in November. I was home alone my parents out getting groceries. I was watching the episode "Muddy Puddles." Watching my waifu at work. When, an abrupt knock at the door was heard. I got up and walked to the door, but I knew better than to just open the door for a stranger. So I got a stool and climbed to the peep-hole. There was nothing but darkness. But I climbed down and.....something was telling me...to open the door anyway, despite my fear of darkness. I swung open the door and saw nothing, looked up saw nothing, looked down....and saw a peculiar cassette tape. I also heard a heart-wrenching laugh that sounded like a demon and foot steps, the wind began to pick up and forced my snowy hair to dance. I grabbed the tape jumped back inside the house and slamed the door. But remembering my schizophrenia, I allay my self...and looked at the name of the mysterious tape. It's title was pitiful distorted scrawl, I could only make out two words: "Peppa" and "Puddles." Little did I know this would be the mistake which will eventually lead to my demise. Fortunately, there was a cassette player in my household. Unfortunately, it was in the big..black..basement. All I had to do was stab my phobia in it's evil eye...the eye of darkness. I was doing an abundant amount of sneezing from all the soot in the abyss, however I didn't mind the eight-limbed monsters. But I was able to overcome all of this and obtained the cassette player from a cluster of cobwebs. I blew into the cassette a few times, and got rid of its soot with a duster. 'Twas not long before the I set up the cassette, I tried to turn it on but the screen was nothing but a shadowy void of darkness. I had repeated what I had done to get its dust off, alas nothing helped. Ugh...that BLASPHEMOUS TAPE!'''Nothing was functioning properly! Thus, I became frustrated and had a tantrum as any person of my age would have. I had accidentally punctured a finger. However, I paid little attention to this. Then, a drop of blood landed on the cassette player.....and seeped through a crack. In a final gleam of hope inside of me, I tried the cassette player one last time. And inexplicably. '''It turned on...it was finally working. I was satisfied with my accomplishment and inserted the Peppa Puddles tape. It was basically my idol doing what she does routinely for, about 8 minutes. Consecutive to the time passed, it abruptly went static. Not long after, George Pig appeared, standing in the middle of a Peppish green landscape with a depressed look on his face which didn't benefit his age. Peppa is the only character I truly love, George is the character that I've always loathed because the way he meddles with his sister, the only thing he lives for is that "DINE-SAW!" without that he'd fall into a deep depression and kill himself. He's such a phagot This scene of a depressed George made me joyous. But then something unsettling caught my eyes and ears. The episode went static again for 4 seconds, the static was noticeably louder than usual. George Pig appeared once more with the same depressed look but this time he was in a muddy puddle. WITHOUT HIS BOOTS! Disgraceful little phagot. He always disobeys the rules of Peppaland. Still...that wasn't what made my spine shiver. George had red streaks all over him, he had his hands over his eyes, crying. The screen also still had a faint static. He also was on a stagnant descend through the mud, he was sinking. His voice was shattering as he cried, it didn't sound like his regular whine, tears were flowing down his face instead of spraying from his eyes like they usually do. I felt pity for George, almost. Then the crying and traumatic expression stopped when he became a head, just a head floating in the now slightly red mud. Suddenly, two giant sharp, pointy, dark, finger-like silhouettes slowly rose from the puddle.....dripping with mud.....or so I thought They slowly bent over the little piggies head, and the head of George looked up. He was still alive! His black pupils dilated and stared into mine. George whispered one simple yet unforgettable word......."help" The two silhouettes forcefully came down on him. A huge splash of red liquid occurred, they had pulled him under the now bloody puddle The cartoon ended, the tape ejected itself from the cassette player and fell on the floor with a loud clatter...however it was still intact, film and all. __________________________ My parents finally came home and prepared me for bedtime. Tonight I would dream my end before it happened to me. The Dream I dozed off to sleep and opened my eyes......and woke up in a whole new world. A world with skies that have mediocre cloud cover, a world with a bright beaming sun, a world with grass that has the lightest shade of green I've ever seen, I was in....Peppaland! I knelt down to feel the purity in the grass it didn't poke against my hands like real grass would've. I took my deepest breath to allow the sweet scented air to feel my nostrils, nasal passage, and soul. Lastly, I allowed the sun to give it to my eyes. Knowing that I was in Peppaland in my head, I went around looking for some company. No one seemed to be around, it was like a literal ghost town. Then, it occurred to me that I now had a whole new look, I glanced at my three-fingered hands, I looked to see the black shoes that I had, I looked around and found a full-body mirror to look at my now round body, and the simplest expression of happiness on my face. I grinned toothily, and went to search for company once more. I heard no familiar voices, there was no noise, no music, not even a narrator...just quiet...complete silence. Until I heard her voice. The voice of my love...the voice of Peppa Pig... Or so I thought I sprinted for the direction the voice was coming from. I felt a unique kind of chill that you'd feel when there are spirits around...but I disregarded this and focused on her voice. I found myself in a beautiful flowery meadow, and heard her singing the "Muddy Puddles song" My favorite song I was behind her as she was singing...her dress blowing whenever a breeze came...her majestic, bright, pink skin...I began to silently cry, being that I was in the presence of my Goddess...Peppa Pig. She turned around "Hello Michael" she said as she finished her elegant song. Suprised and nervous, I just waved back in a fast "hi" gesture I was starstruck to be ACTUALLY talking to her! I stared to speak to her about what I wanted. "You don't have to say anything, I know exactly why you're here" she happily explained to me. Twas then, when she did something unexpected She slowly spread both of her arms out as if she wanted a........I COULDN'T, I'M JUST NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY! She cut me off "Well? I don't have all day to wait for a hug" she said in her naturally seducive voice. I was granted permission to so I gave her my greatest, most comfortable hug that I could. She rubbed my back...I did the same to hers...4 more minutes, then we were done. We held each others shoulders and stared into each others eyes and souls. THAT'S WHEN I NOTICED THE FIRST DIFFERENCE Instead of the regular beautiful black eyes that she usually had on her own show, her eyes were shining-emerald green, but it was okay with me this slight change made her look even cuter. I blushed and spoke to Peppa "Umm I have a request..." "You can ask me anything Mikey~" she responded, I could tell that she wanted this too. I began to asked the big question "Can we.....Erm...may we.....jump in muddy puddles, together??? "That would be just splendid!" replied Peppa happily. She gave a gleeful expression that made this world brighter than it already was. I took her soft, pink, squishy hand, we both bent our knees and prepared to jump. She began to count down."Ready...Steady...Go!!!" I flew with her for four seconds.....though it felt like an eternity of pure happiness. S P L O S H!!!! A tall, circular, spreading, wave of mud blinded me for a minute. And when my vision came back the TRUE world revealed itself. Twas a dark, nefarious looking world, the adverse of what I had previously seen. The sky was a dark red. The grass, now dead and covered with gore and familiar looking heads and limbs. The mutilated bodies of Peppa's friends! Peppaland was completely leveled and in ruins. Chunks of God knows what blew with the slow wind. I looked to my left, and Peppa was gone, nowhere to be seen, "But she just had my hand!" I thought. She had somehow abandoned me or-or was taken from me. Just then, I could hear the faint sound of George's screaming and crying from the tape I watched, it was growing louder it sounded like a woman or a baby being tortured. I also dubiously heard Peppa's voice giggling as well, though I was uncertain about this. Then the world began to rise above me or I was shrinking, I tried to move but struggled in an attempt to move my legs....I was sinking I looked down and saw that I was no longer in mud, I was sinking in blood filled with five severed heads of a depressed George Pig. I finally spotted a unusual, tattered looking pig in a red dress that still glowed in the darkness. It was Peppa......she had her back turned again, arms hanging by her sides. I called for her aid.....a few minutes went by...I called for her aid again, a bit louder this time. She still didn't respond or even move...was she dead?...if so then why is she still standing up?...she looks dead. I looked down unwillingly accepting my fate when suddenly, I the same faint giggle of Peppa that I heard before. I looked at the withered looking Peppa Pig once again. She made a noise that sounded like that she was holding in a laugh, then giggled again. I began to hear a mundane song.....it was Peppa's theme song but it was backwards and was slow to the pointed where it could unsettle ANYONE. I screamed for help once more "HEL-" my mouth was engulfed with blood now I was almost completely concealed now. It became clear now that I was gonna drown, but I heard demonic laughter after going under and gigantic, pink claws came for me like I had seen what they did with George. I was in a panicked mood now, and attempted to swim but I couldn't get the speed to escape them because of my small body. One hand got a hold on me and I felt like I was already being crushed, it brought me out of the bloody puddle And showed me the smiling Peppa Pig corpse, a creature who I could already tell had cruel intentions for me, it had two blood red pupils and a wide bloody smile on it's face. So I just closed my eyes and waited. The End of the Dream I heard an annoying and alarming ringing in my ears I quickly rose up from my bed. It all turned out to be a nightmare I felt relieved but my heart was still racing, not only because of the traumatic experience....but also because I actually imagined meeting the mesmerizing Peppa Pig...the only thing that give me joy...the only thing I worship and adore with all my soul. The Next Day Twas a new day, I had just finished some homemade oatmeal and was watching my only reason to live on the tele. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Creepypastas Category:Scary